Chance to Repeat
by Cuzhae
Summary: Pada zaman yang serba sulit ini Yaya belum bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi subjek ReLife dan mengulang kembali masa SMA. Dalam satu tahun percobaan ReLIFE, dia bertemu orang yang tak terduga. [ReLIFE!Crossover/Ice x Yaya]


**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction Indonesia**

**Chance to Repeat**

**Cerita **milik **Cuzhae**

**Request **oleh** Hyeinaaa**

**Maaf, kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi**

**BoBoiBoy **milik** Monsta**

**ReLIFE **milik** Yayoi Sou**

_•Rate: T — Slice of Life, Romance, Drama — ReLIFE!Crossover — Full Yaya's POV — BoBoiBoy Ice x Yaya•_

_Yaya as Kaizaki Arata_

_Ying as Yoake Ryou_

_Ice as Hishiro Chizuru_

_Taufan as Onoya An_

_Fem!Cahaya as Ooga Kazuomi_

_Halilintar as Kariu Rena_

_Please don't be siders, okay?!_

_RnR?_

_Warning! Long chapter with 8k word(s). Jadi kepada pembaca, mohon untuk menyamankan diri saat membaca fanfict ini._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

**Kesempatan Untuk Mengulang - Ice x Yaya**

**.**

Waktu aku kecil …

_"Setelah besar nanti, melanjutkan sekolah sampai universitas, lulus dengan normal, lalu menikah di sekitar umur 25 tahun."_

... Begitulah yang kupikirkan.

Tapi—

**Tidak lulus ujian masuk dua kali lulus S2 = 27 tahun.**

**Masih single aka JOMBLO.**

**Pengangguran.**

Memang kenyataannya seperti ini. Mengenaskan!

Hidup begitu keras di zaman yang serba sulit ini, termasuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tepat. Sialnya, aku mengalaminya. Di umur 27 tahun ini, aku masih pengangguran. Melakukan wawancara dan melamar pekerjaan berulang kali, tetapi selalu ditolak hanya dikarenakan pernah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan sebelumnya (padahal saat itu baru mulai tiga bulan bekerja).

Sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Lagi-lagi aku tidak diterima di perusahaan. Padahal aku sudah berjuang dengan keras.

Tetiba suara dering ponselku menggema …

_"Emak"_

_Geh!_ Oh, iya ... Aku kasih tahu kalau hari ini pengumuman wawancara terakhir.

_"Aku sampai wawancara terakhir, lho~ Kayaknya diterima di situ~" _ngomongnya kayak meyakinkan banget, eh?

Segera aku angkat teleponnya. "Halo?"

_"GIMANA HASIL AKHIRNYA?!" _Emak berteriak kencang— kuyakin telingaku sampai berdenging. Sedikit mengambil jeda untuk mengusap telinga kananku yang sakit.

"Aduh, nggak usah sampai teriak." Itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kukatakan untuk mengembalikan suasana hati.

_"Habisnya kamu nggak telepon! Emak, kan, penasaran." _Dapat kudengar ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran darinya.

Aku tidak langsung menyahut omelannya. Menghela napaspun terasa berat. "Gak diterima, Mak," sahutku lirih.

_"HAH?! Kamu bukan bilangnya bisa keterima! Kenapa?!" _Ya ampun … Berhentilah berteriak, Emak …

"Nggak tahu Mak, kalau nggak diterima, ya, nggak diterima."

_"… oh."_

"Apa yang maksudnya 'oh'?"

Ketika keheningan kembali menguasai dalam pembicaraan kami, Emak berujar, _"… Emak ada kabar buruk untuk kamu yang lagi sedih …"_

"Apa? Apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari—"

Protesanku langsung dipotong, _"Mulai bulan depan, enggak kirim duit lagi, ya."_"HAAAHH!!?"

_"Aduh, ga usah sampai teriak."_"Siapa, ya, orang yang teriak duluan pas angkat telepon!! Eh?? Kenapa?! Kok tiba-tiba begitu …?!" Dia seharusnya tahu aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kiriman uang!

_"Habisnya kamu, dibilang lulusan baru, juga sudah 27 tahun, kan? Masa Tante 27 tahun masih bergantung sama biaya orang tua!"_"Jangan sebut anak sendiri Tante!! Aku masih muda tahu! Aku juga kerja sambilan!!"

_"Kalau ada mimpi yang ingin dicapai, sih, nggak apa-apa, tapi kamu nggak punya, kan? Sudah, balik kampung saja. Memang ada artinya kamu di situ?" _Ucapannya menggambarkan kekhawatiranku juga. Daripada membiarkanku terus menghabiskan uang kiriman Emak, seharusnya aku-lah yang memberi uang ke sana. Egois memang.

"Maaf, Mak… Tapi pas pergi, kan, aku sudah bilang, aku sudah muak dengan kampung." Dari lubuk hatiku, aku agak merasa berat ketika berkata, " … Jadi aku nggak mau balik."

_"Ya sudah, kalau itu maumu. Terserah mau menjalani hidup seperti apa—"_

_'Emak…!' senang ceritanya._

_"— Tapi Emak sudah enggak peduli kamu hidup atau **mati**."_

Eh? Mati...?! Sebentar, maksudnya apa?!

_"Kalau nggak mau mati… Ayo, balik ke kampung, bantu Emak jualan kue. Ngomong-ngomong, seperti yang Emak katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak peduli dengan kamu lagi. Titik! Sudah, ya."_

"Ah, BENTAR! TUNG-"

_Tut… Tut… Tut…_

"TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN TELEPON!!" Seketika suaraku menggema ke seluruh ruangan (kamar apartemen).

Padahal mulutku masih setengah terbuka, tetapi Emak malah memutuskan percakapan secara sepihak. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Dari awal kedatanganku ke kota untuk mengadu nasib dengan mencari pekerjaan yang bisa membantu perekonomian di rumah. Sebagai anak sulung memang sudah menjadi kewajiban jadi tulang punggung keluarga, apalagi Ayah sudah tiada.

lll

Cuaca dingin dan lembab pada malam ini, aku jadi ingin tidur saja di tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang aku alami hari ini. Mataku terbuka lebar, menatap langit-langit yang kosong tanpa harapan. Sekarang ... apa?

_... Pulang kampung? Ke rumah?_

_Perjalanan pulang itu sangatlah menyita waktu, perlu hampir seharian penuh dengan menggunakan jalur darat. Lagipula di sana tidak ada lelaki yang menarik minatku._ _ENGGAK, ENGGAK, AKU GAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI KE SANA, TAK 'KAN PERNAH! Semua upaya ini kulakukan, hanya untuk datang ke sini. Tapi ... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan uang hasil kerja sambilanku tahun ini atau di masa depan nanti. Bagus..._

Kuhirup napas pelan dan memproses kembali informasi yang perlu disaring ke dalam otak. Saat memeluk lutut, rasanya seperti memikul sesuatu yang berat, kemudian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam atmosfer yang gelap. Kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat kemudian menutup.

_'Entah apa yang merasukimu~'_

Terdengar suara nada dering memecahkan lamunanku, tetapi pada saat bersamaan, suara itu bergema seperti lonceng dari surga. Yah, jujur saja, separuh bagian dari diriku masih berharap itu adalah Emak, untuk mengambil kembali kata-kata brutalnya tadi— dan tentu saja bukan.

Hanya 'teman'.

"Halo?"

_"Halo, Yaya! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baru selesai kerja, nih. Oh, tapi kau masih kerja, kah? Kalo lagi luang, datang ke tempat biasa kumpul, oke!" _Suaranya santai dan terkesan positif. Pertanyaan semacam ini dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki pekerjaan resmi. Yang paling aku benci ialah acara kumpul bareng karena satu-satunya hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah pekerjaan, pekerjaan ... PEKERJAAN!

.

.

Cahaya yang sangat terang dari gawai menyinari kamarku jauh ke sudut, tetapi itu tidak menyinari sinarnya ke perasaan suramku. Memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian mengeluarkan pakaian khas kerja dari lemari. Untuk bertemu teman-teman, aku harus berpura-pura. _Menyedihkan…_

Aku hanya benci memakai jas. Itu membuatku gerah. Terutama saat aku berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Berkeringat dan lengket, sungguh menyebalkan. Aku mengerti kebaikan mereka karena mengajakku bergabung dalam kumpulan (_ghibah_ dan tidak berfaedah), tetapi kuingin seseorang mengerti perasaanku, jadi bisa sedikit menghiburku.

Isi pembicaraannya hanya ajang menyombongkan diri seperti naik jabatan, dapat pekerjaan, rencana menikah, dan hal lainnya. Sedangkan aku memilih topik di mana menipu mereka mengenai pekerjaanku selama ini, ajaibnya itu berhasil dan mereka tertipu. Aslinya aku tidak benar-benar pengangguran, kok. Aku kerja sambilan. Sama sekali tidak keren sih, karena pekerjaannya yaitu menjadi kasir di minimarket dekat apartemen.

Ketika sedang duduk di sana mendengarkan teman-teman berbicara tentang kehidupan mereka. Suara Emak bergema, "Apa gunanya kamu di sana?" kembali ke kepalaku. Kata-kata itu meresap ke otakku.

Mengapa aku datang ke sini? Mimpi, tujuan, pekerjaan, teman atau pacar yang mendukung dalam situasi ini, tidak ada yang dapat membuatku menikmati hidup secara umum.

_Kenapa hidupku berakhir seperti ini ...?_

.

_*Chance to Repeat*_

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara 'kumpul bareng', tiba-tiba seseorang mencegatku.Cahaya bulan menyinari bagian belakang sosok yang berdiri di depanku. Seorang wanita berwajah oriental berkucir dua lengkap dengan kacamata bulat. Tinggi yang sama, mengenakan jas dan tas selempang. Aku memandangnya lekat mulai dari bawah ke atas, dan melihat senyum di wajahnya. Bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah ini benar-benar terjadi— bukan khayalanku semata. Dia tersenyum (mencurigakan) padaku sekali lagi, membuatku menggigil. Setelah tersenyum aneh, dia menyapaku,

"Selamat malam. Salam kenal, Nona Yaya~"

_... Siapa wanita ini? ..._

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia terus berbicara, "Nona Yaya. Gagal lolos tes perguruan tinggi selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Lalu, ikut lembaga pendidikan, lulus, dan dapat kerja. Namun, **baru** tiga bulan bekerja, sudah mengundurkan diri." _Kenapa wanita ini tahu semua hal tentang diriku?! _"Akibatnya, di umur 27 tahun lebih, harus menganggur karena susah cari kerja."

"Salah!"

"Tidak ada yang salah, kan?"

Aku tidak bisa memproses perkataannya. Hal terburuk yang kutangkap adalah situasi ini salah satu trik penculikan. "Tunggu ... Anu ... Kamu siapa?"

Ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dia menjawab, "Oh, maaf. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri." Dia menyerahkan kartu namanya kepadaku. Tertera tulisan, 'ReLIFE Laboratory' dengan namanya di bawah. "Nama saya adalah Ying, perwakilan dari Lab. ReLIFE."

Aku membolak-balikkan kartu namanya. Laboratorium ReLIFE? Aku tak pernah ingat ada perusahaan semacam ini sebagai pekerjaan atau apa pun, tetapi kenapa wanita ini tahu semua riwayat hidupku?

_Relife? Mengulang hidup? Apayang kau maksud seperti memulai kembali kehidupan baru, begitu? Kau pasti bercanda 'kan ..._

"Kok mencurigakan banget, sih?" kataku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ya ampun, itu nama asli saya, kok." Ia mengibaskan satu tangannya. Semua reaksinya tampak palsu dan benar-benar aneh untuk seorang yang baru saja kau temui.

Ying kembali berujar, "Maaf, saya langsung ke intinya saja. Anda terpilih menjadi subjek percobaan ReLIFE."

"Hah?"

"Kami ingin meminta kerja sama Anda untuk mengikuti eksperimen kami. Tujuan dari Lab. ReLIFE adalah merehabilitasi mereka yang terasingkan dari masyarakat, atau bisa dikatakan mengembalikan NEET* menjadi bagian dari masyarakat sosial."

(*NEET adalah bahasa Jepang-bahasa Inggris yang merupakan singkatan dari Not Educated, Employed or Trained.)

_NEET? Apakah dia hanya bisa menyebutku sebagai NEET? _Aku langsung menunjuk ke wajahnya, "Oi, tunggu! Klarifikasi. Aku bukan seorang NEET! Aku melakukan pekerjaan sambilan dan (masih) mencari pekerjaan! Bukan berarti kamu langsung mengartikannya hanya karena kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku!" Kemarahanku kini memuncak.

"Ha ha ha~ Maaf. Saya tahu Anda tidak terima. Selain itu Anda harus ingat bahwa saya ada di sini sekarang, di depan Anda menanyakan hal-hal ini karena kami telah mencari semua profil pribadi Anda." _Aku benar-benar berpikir, apakah ada orang lain yang dapat menangani keegoisanmu ini? _Dia melanjutkan, "Masa eksperimennya satu tahun. Selama itu pula, kami akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan sehari-hari Anda."

"Sungguh! Semua ...?"

"Tentu saja~ Anggaran makanan, sewa apartemen, **semuanya**. Tidak perlu Nona Yaya menghabiskan satu peser pun untuk hidup Anda selama tahun itu. Lalu tergantung hasilnya nanti, Anda berkesampatan untuk kami carikan pekerjaan."

"SERIUS ?!!!"

"Ya ~ Tapi itu jika Anda telah berhasil, saya tidak bisa katakan apapun kecuali saya seorang peramal, jadi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan itu kepada Anda. Saat Nona melakukan percobaan ini, kami membutuhkan dukungan Anda agar kami melaporkan dan mencatat semua tindakan Anda untuk mengirim ke organisasi kami."

_Seriusan?! Aku tidak usah khawatir tentang Emak yang tidak mengirimkan uang lagi. Aku baru saja kehabisan uang untuk tahun ini. Kedengarannya hebat!_

"Bagaimana kedengarannya? Sepertinya Anda tertarik~ " Dia tersenyum senang.

Aku menyeringai kecil, kuyakin sudah tercetak jelas di wajahku. Seperti aku melakukan lotre setiap hari tetapi terus gagal sampai sekarang dan akhirnya mendapatkan _jackpot_.

"A … Aku harus apa dalam eksperimennya ...?" _Aku tidak merasa ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk menyetujui wanita ini, tetapi itu adalah cahaya yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuhan! Kesempatan terakhirku dan satu-satunya._

"Wah, baguslah Anda sudah mengerti~ " Ia tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan angka '1' dengan telunjuknya. "Mulai bulan depan, selama satu tahun, kami meminta Anda menjadi pelajar SMA dan bersekolah di sana."

"APAAAAAAA!? Tunggu ... HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Aku berteriak menunjuk ke diriku sendiri di tengah jalan, dan mendapatkan tanda 'shhh' dari Ying. "Tapi! Tapi ... Kamu tahu aku itu 27 tahun, 'kan? Tidak mungkin menjadi siswa sekolah menengah seperti ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami memiliki obat yang berfungsi sempurna. Jadi jangan khawatir," Ying mengungkapkan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Tidak, tapi, kamu tahu penampilan dan pengetahuan dan ..." Aku menunjuk ke mana-mana dengan kedua tangan, menandakan ketidakpastian.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia memperlihatkan pil biru-putih yang ada dalam wadah kecil ke depan wajahku. "Ini adalah obat khusus yang kami buat di Lab. ReLIFE. Sebagai subjek percobaan, setelah meminumnya, penampilan Anda akan terlihat seperti pelajar SMA~ "

_Dia bercanda, kan?! Karena … SIAPA YANG MAU MINUM OBAT MENCURIGAKAN DARI PERUSAHAAN YANG TIDAK KAU KETAHUI DAN DIKENALKAN DARI WANITA ASING !!! Perlahan aku mundur. Tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa, kan?_

"Kenapa Anda berjalan mundur?" dia bertanya dengan suara polos dan bertindak seolah itu normal.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? Mengerikan …"

"Tenang dan cukup tutup mulut. Ini aman, percayalah." Dia terus menyodorkan obat (misterius) itu ke depan wajahku.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PERCAYA PADAMUUU ?!!"

"Jadi? Bisakah Anda bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami?"

Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Sekolah ... Aku akan kembali bersekolah?

"Ini terlalu mendadak ... aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menangani ini ..."

"Ha ha ha~ Anda bercanda, 'kan? Ibu Anda tidak akan menghubungi Anda lagi, bukan?" Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Aku mengamuk, "Diam !! Bukan itu masalahnya ..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatnya tanpa senyum di wajahnya. Wajah serius di wajahnya yang lembut benar-benar menyeramkan, tidak, lebih menakutkan.

"Apakah Anda akan lari?"

_Apa?_

"Apakah Anda tidak berpikir sekolah menengah itu menyusahkan? Anda mengikuti universitas di kota untuk keluar dari desa. Mencari pekerjaan dan tidak berjalan dengan baik sehingga Anda dengan ragu-ragu lulus universitas dan setelah lulus dengan cara lain, memundurkan diri dari perusahaan, padahal Anda baru masuk selama sekitar 3 bulan. Setelah itu, entah bagaimana saat Anda melakukan pekerjaan sambilan, Anda juga melakukan pencarian pekerjaan, tetapi kemudian orang tua Anda memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melakukan pengiriman uang. TETAPI, Anda masih berpikir bahwa Anda dapat bertahan untuk tahun ini dengan bekerja sambilan, kan?"

Rasa malu dan syok menerpa seluruh tubuhku. "Kenapa kamu tahu semua ini?"

"Namun, Anda benar. Diskusi ini dan keputusan yang tiba-tiba membuat Anda kebingungan. Jadi sebaiknya mungkin lebih baik saya pergi sekarang." Dia begitu tenang dan aku membencinya. "Oh, dan pil ini. Ini hanya bekerja pada Nona Yaya jadi saya akan memberikannya pada Anda," katanya tanpa ragu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku pakaiaanku. "Kalau memutuskan untuk bekerja sama, tolong diminum."

"Tunggu!"

"Setelah Nona meminumnya, itu mungkin akan membuat Anda mengantuk, jadi waspadalah terhadap itu~ " Senyum _fake_-nya kembali muncul.

"DENGARKAN AKU!"

"Saya menolak~ "

"APAAAA !?"

Menjadi anak sekolahan? Yang benar saja?! Merepotkan.

"Anda berpikir kalau sekolah SMA itu merepotokan, ya?" Astaga, bahkan Ying menyadarinya. "Dengan menjadi pelajar SMA selama satu tahun. Anda akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidup saat ini. Atau hidup Anda malah semakin berantakan dan terpaksa harus menjadi NEET abadi. Keputusan Anda sendirilah yang akan menentukannya."

_Aku bukan NEET._

Dia berjalan ke sisiku, berbisik di telingaku. "Bukankah Anda sesungguhnya lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini? Terlebih berpura-pura masih bekerja… demi mengimbangi obrolan teman." Tangan kanannya yang dingin menyentuh bahuku, membuatku menegang. Jujur, itu membuatku merasa tertohok langsung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Saya akan menantikan keputusan Nona, jangan mengecewakan kami~" Dia melambai dan pergi, bertindak seolah-olah dia memiliki percakapan yang menyenangkan denganku. Perlahan langkah kakinya menghilang.

Ini agak sulit.

.

.

——

_Laporan Lab ReLIFE_

_Penanggung jawab: Ying_

_28 Juni_

_Subjek percobaan No.002. Mencoba mendekati Yaya (27).__Saya melakukan sedikit provokasi pada subjek, tetapi saya pikir dia akan tetap melakukannya._

——

_._

_-XoOoX-_

_._

Hangat matahari merambat masuk ke dalam kamar mengusikku yang masih ingin berbetah di atas kasur. Walau enggan, tapi aku harus bangun. Gosok gigi kemudian mencuci muka merupakan rutinitasku setiap bangun tidur meski masih setengah sadar. Selesai mengeringkan muka, aku menatap cermin. _Kok rasanya ada yang aneh? Entah kenapa, aku kelihatan lebih muda._

Lalu, aku ingat perkataan Ying semalam bahwa obat itu berefek mengembalikanku jadi muda kembali.

Seketika aku berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Kemudian kelabakan mencari obat pemberian Ying semalam. Mataku terbuka lebar menemukan obat itu telah raib dari tempat seharusnya dan di sampingnya— botol minum yang tersisa sedikit.

Kaki-ku langsung lemas. "Kenapa malah aku minum, sih?! Mana ada yang mau meminumnya, coba?! Mencurigakan benget, kali!" cercaku.

Ayo berpikirlah bagaimana bisa hanya karena sebutir obat, aku bisa kembali menjadi seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun. Sampai akhirnya bunyi bel menghentikan aksi panikku.

Mengintip dari celah pintu siapakah gerangan yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Yaya~" sapa Ying dengan melambaikan tangannya. Untuk apa orang itu datang kemari?

Kubuka pintu dengan lebar. "Anda langsung meminumnya, ya?"

Aku menutupi sebagian wajah dengan satu tangan. "Entah karena melindur atau apa, aku sama sekali tidak ingat meminumnya."

Dia tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengangkat dua kardus berukuran besar yang terletak di sampingnya— biar aku tebak, isinya pasti berat. Bagaimana bisa Ying mengangkatnya sendirian?

Seolah mengerti aku yang masih linglung, dia kembali membuka mulut. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan Anda meminum obat yang saya berikan dan sudah saya duga Nona akan meminumnya, meski dalam keadaan tidak sadar~"

"Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena saya selalu mengawasi Anda. Sebagai pengawas subjek ReLIFE, saya harus memastikan Nona Yaya tidak membuang obatnya." Ying kemudian mengangkat kardus yang dibawa bersamanya. "Bisakah saya masuk? Tak baik loh berbicara di depan pintu~"

"O-oh, silakan ...," ujarku dengan kaku, sadar bahwa sudah berperilaku tak sopan pada tamu.

Singkat cerita, Ying menjelaskan kepadaku tentang sekolah yang akan aku masuki dengan panjang lebar, sangat detail, sampai-sampai aku terus menguap di tengah ocehan Ying. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, aku harus masuk sekolah kembali.

Setelah selesai dengan penjelasan yang begitu panjang, Ying menyodorkan secarik kertas di atas meja (dalam artian kepadaku). "Kalau Anda menerimanya, silakan langsung tanda tangani kontraknya." Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pulpen.

Rasanya … ini jauh di luar logika … Tapi, kalau sudah sejauh ini, apa yang terjadi, terjadilah! Kalau aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik selama satu tahun, maka aku bisa dapat kerjaan!

Dengan mantap aku serahkan kertas kontrak tersebut. "Aku terima tantanganmu, ReLIFE!"

Ying tersenyum lebar— sampai matanya tampak menyipit. "Baik, semoga Anda dapat mengulangi hidup lebih baik lagi."

Kami langsung berjabat tangan. "Mohon kerja samanya."

lllll

Namun, dari sekian banyaknya penjelasan, ada yang harus kudengar baik-baik; "Setelah satu tahun masa eksperimen ReLIFE berakhir. Segala hal tentangku akan sepenuhnya dihapus dari ingatan teman sekelas, guru, dan semua orang yang berhubungan denganku. Semua demi memastikan Yaya berumur 17 tahun, tidak ada di masa ini. Tapi, ingatanku tidak akan ada yang dihapus. Karena kalau dihapus, maka program ini tidak ada gunanya. Hanya saja… seandainya aku membocorkan tentang rehabilitasi ReLIFE ini, maka eksperimen akan dihentikan dan ingatanku selama menjalaninya akan dihapus."

lllll

.

-XoOoX-

.

Sekarang aku sudah ada di depan sekolah yang dimaksud oleh Ying. Terlihat luas dan beberapa pohon rindang tampak mengelilingi area sekolah. Rasanya aku bernostalgia kembali dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan membawa tas.

Oke, kini aku harus mencari kelasku. Sepanjang lorong banyak murid yang berkeliaran dengan sesekali melirik ke atas pintu, melihat nama kelas yang tercantum di pintu. Setelah keliling hampir satu sekolah— aku jadi seperti anak hilang, sungguh memalukan —akhirnya ada yang berbaik hati menunjukkan arahnya. Aku masuk di kelas 3-3, masih belum penuh. Ingin aku sapa mereka, tapi aku jadi kikuk sendiri, secara umurku berbeda sepuluh tahun dari mereka.

Dengan acak, aku duduk di bagian belakang. "Sip! Bangku paling belakang berhasil aku amankan!" ujarku senang.

Sampai ada seorang pemuda yang menepuk pundakku pelan. "Maaf … Di situ tempat dudukku."

"Eh?"

Pemuda ini bermanik _aquamarine_ yang menyejukkan. Syal yang lumayan panjang melilit longgar lehernya, dia juga memakai topi yang menurutku arah topinya terlalu ke bawah— hampir menutupi arah pandangnya.

Di tengah keterpakuanku, dia berujar dengan suara datar, "Di papan tulis depan sudah diumumkan kalau tempat duduknya berdasarkan absen." Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya ke depan kelas.

Masa sih? Aku tadi enggak lihat, lho.

... atau jangan-jangan karena terlalu gugup, aku jadi tidak sadar.

"Eh? Be-begitu, ya?" Dengan muka memerah, aku segera bangkit. "Te-terima kasih banyak. Saya permisi dulu …."

_Gila. Langsung bikin malu! Mana bahasaku formal banget!_

Dari arah samping kanan terdengar suara cekikikan. Rupanya Ying tengah menertawakanku. Jadi ... dari tadi dia lihat, dong?! Awas saja, kau!

Setelah memeriksa kembali pengumuman di depan, ternyata tempat dudukku ada di dekat jendela, keempat dari depan.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku. Ini baru hari pertama sekolah, tapi aku malah mempermalukan diri sendiri.

lll

Seperti sekolah lainnya. Sesi perkenalan sebagai keharusan awal masuk sekolah, meski sudah kelas 3, tapi kami harus kenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Karena di kelas 3-3 ini sudah pasti berasal dari kelas yang berbeda saat kelas 2, memang ada sih beberapa orang yang dulu sekelas bareng.

Giliran pertama adalah Ying. Aku tidak begitu kaget, sih. Soalnya dia sudah bilang padaku kalau ia akan ikut bersekolah denganku karena memang tugasnya yang harus selalu mengawasiku. Justru yang mengagetkanku adalah, "Sebelumnya kelas 2-3"? Jadi, tahun lalu juga bersekolah di sini?! Apa maksudnya?! Eh? Jangan-jangan dia itu bukan orang dewasa, ya?! Aslinya bocah SMA?! Enggak, enggak, mana mungkin!

Seterusnya … pemuda yang tadi. "Namaku Ice, sebelumnya dari kelas 2-3. Aku tidak mengikuti eksul apa pun. Salam kenal semuanya." Suaranya begitu datar dan tanpa senyuman sama sekali. Benar-benar _lempeng_ tanpa celah.

Dingin-dingin ternyata ramah, ya.

"Ice itu peringkat satu di sekolah kita, 'kan?" suara bisikan berupa tanggapan untuknya.

Oh, pasti selalu ada ya tipe murid teladan begitu. Berada di dalam kumpulan bocah SMA yang muda dan menyilaukan selama setahun … Haaah.. Apa aku pantas berada di sini? Beda generasi, beda otak pula.

"Yaya!"

"Selanjutnya, Yaya!"

Karena keasyikan melamun, aku jadi tak sadar sedari tadi dipanggil guru. Oke! Sekarang sesi perkenalan diri, harus berkesan!

Aku langsung berdiri tegap dan dengan lantang aku berujar, "Nama saya Yaya, dan baru pindah tahun ini. Maka dari itu, saya tidak mengikuti eksul. Ada banyak hal yang tidak saya mengerti dan membuat cemas. Jadi mohon bimbingannya!"

"Murid baru? Kaku, pakai bahasa formal pula," komentar semua yang di kelas.

Perkenalan diri sih tinggal kedip, beres. Aku hanya tinggal menopang dagu sambil menunggu giliran yang lainnya.

"Uhuk … uhuk! Namaku Halilintar … uhuk! Maaf, aku sedikit masuk angin. Uhuk! Aku anggota tim sepak bola. Salam kenal semuanya. Uhuk …"

Setidaknya, aku harus ingat nama tetangga sebelah. Halilintar, pemuda yang batuk-batuk. Halilintar, Si Batuk.

Giliran siswi di depanku untuk perkenalan. Sedikit tomboi, tapi manis. Apalagi dengan hiasan jepit bersimbol matahari di rambut semi panjangnya. "Namaku Cahaya dari 'klub langsung pulang'. Salam kenal semuanya."

Cahaya, cewek gaul.

Berikutnya pemuda bertopi miring …? Kenapa di sekolah ini tidak dilarang memakai topi, sih?! Dia duduk di samping Cahaya dan belakangnya itu tempat duduk Halilintar. Kulihat dia berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Taufan, dan aku pun pindah tahun ini. Tadi pagi aku langsung kesasar dan terlambat. Salam kenal semuanya." Ceria dan penuh senyuman. Sepertinya dia anak yang supel.

Ternyata ada murid baru selain aku, ya.

Taufan menoleh padaku dan berbisik, "Sebagai sesama murid baru, kita saling bantu ya, Yaya?"

"Oh … iya, sama-sama," balasku pelan.

"Nah, karena semua sudah memperkenalkan diri …" Guru di depan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. "Kita langsung ujiannya."

"HAAAAH?!!!" Sontak aku berdiri dan berteriak. Alhasil terjadilah kegegeran karenaku dan dijadikan bahan tontonan, spontan saja kututup mulut dan kwmbali duduk.

Ujian?! Enggak ada yang kasih tahu! Menoleh ke barisan belakang, tempat duduk Ying, lekas mendelik padanya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Tatapan kami bertemu, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh. Heh?! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ya?!

Menetralkan kembali rasa kesal yang sempat muncul, aku menghela napas pelan kemudian mencoba duduk dengan tenang. Tapi, begini-begini aku sudah lulus kuliah, sih. Sudah dewasa, sih. Bisa jadi mengerjakannya tinggal merem, beres. Dengan entengnya, aku berpikir demikian. Tapi … saat aku mengubek-ubek isi tas, kok ada yang kurang ya …? Hm.. begitu kuperiksa ke dalam tas, ternyata— TIDAK ADA TEMPAT PENSIL!!

_Baru hari pertama saja sudah separah ini._Padahal yang namanya anak sekolah, sudah jadi kebiasaan memasukkan tempat pensil ke tas. Terus, kenapa kebiasaan itu hilang setelah dewasa, ya?

"Baiklah, ujian dimulai!"

Gimana ini …? Aku mana bisa jawab soal ujian kalau satu pensil pun tidak aku bawa. Kalau suasana sudah begini, apa harus kupanggil guru? Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Tiba-tiba dari tetangga (baca: samping), ada yang mengulurkan pensil serta penghapus.

Hali … lin … tar?

Meski malu, terpaksa aku terima jika tidak ingin ditegur guru. Aku ambil alat tulis darurat itu dari tangan Halilintar dengan semburat merah di muka.

"Makasih …"

.

.

.

Begitu bel tanda istirahat berdentang, segera aku berterima kasih pada Halilintar atas bantuannya tadi. Karena setelah istirahat, masih ada dua pelajaran lagi yang akan diujiankan, takut tidak keburu mengucapkannya.

"Anu, Halilintar … Makasih, tadinya aku bingung harus apa," ujarku seraya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah mampus karena tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian barusan.

"Gak apa-apa. Pakai aja dulu sampai ujian sele— uhuk … uhuk …!" ucapannya terpotong karena terbatuk kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia berusaha menghentikan batuk. "Ga— uhuk … uhuk …! apa-apa …"

"Padahal izin dulu sehari. Jangan dipaksakan masuk." Aku menatapnya kasihan. Memang selama ujian tadi berlangsung Halilintar hanya beberapa kali batuk, tapi saat mulai berbicara, batuknya mulai tidak terkontrol.

"Jangan bodoh deh, masa baru hari pertama langsung bolos?" Rasa khawatirku malah dibalasnya dengan ketus. Hei, aku peduli tau!

"Bo—"

"Lagian … khusus ujian ini, aku harus habis-habisan," gumam Halilintar. Kendati suaranya kecil, aku masih mampu mendengarnya.

Cahaya memutar badannya ke belakang dan ikut alur percakapan antara aku dan Halilintar. "Soalnya, Hali benci banget kalah, sih."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?!" Halilintar langsung mengelak dengan cepat.

"Ujian ini menentukan siapa yang akan jadi ketua kelas semester satu. Tahun kemarin, Hali jadi ketua kelas tiga semester berturut-turut. Soalnya, kau selalu dapat peringkat satu di kelas, 'kan?" Cahaya membeberkan semuanya.

"Eh? Hebat …" pujiku.

"Tapi … sayangnya tahun ini harus sekelas sama peringkat satu sekolah, Ice. Makanya, dia mana bisa bolos. Yang ada malah makin semangat," jelas Cahaya seraya melirik tempat duduk Ice di belakang.

Seketika Halilintar meledak dengan muka sebalnya mendengar penuturan Cahaya. "Jangan seenaknya ember ini-itu, deh!" Sepertinya tidak salah lagi kalau dia risih dengan eksistensi Ice di kelas ini.

"Maaf …," ucapku dan Cahaya bersamaan.

"Eh? Kenapa aku juga?" tanyaku bercanda.

"Diam!"

"Lah …"

Pertengkaran kami ternyata diperhatikan Taufan sedari tadi. Coba lihatlah, dia menahan tawa dengan sebelah tangannya.

lll

Jam sekolah telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku tidak langsung pulang, karena mengistirahatkan otak dulu. Meletakkan kepala di atas meja barang sebentar. Sumpah, kepalaku pusing. Melihat satu nomor saja, nyatanya aku ingin pingsan. Walau sudah berusaha menghitungnya dengan kemampuan maksimal, tapi ya … sepertinya gagal, percuma. Apalagi kalau bukan matematika.

Berakhir sudah … Entah mau yang mana, pokoknya sudah berakhir … Tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang keluar. Memangnya dulu aku pernah mengerti yang begituan, ya?

Pulang, ah.

Berjalan lunglai dan terseok-seok. "Ah, memalukan—"

"Memang memalukan sekali, ya." Ying memotong keluhanku, dia bersender di dekat pintu gerbang, mungkin dia sejak awal sudah berniat mencegatku pulang.

"Kau …!"

"Baru hari pertama langsung diterjang badai, ya," komentar Ying lalu melangkah duluan.

"Memangnya salah siapa, coba?!"

Dia menatapku sekilas. "Bukannya itu jelas-jelas karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Yaya?"

Kami berjalan beriringan ditemani langit sore yang sudah berubah menjadi jingga.

"Sebenarnya mana yang benar? Kau ini anak SMA atau orang dewasa?" tanyaku sangsi.

Gadis berkucir dua itu tersenyum jahil. "Entahlah, kira-kira yang mana~ ?"

"Jangan sok imut dengan berlagak, 'Coba tebak berapa umur aku?!'"

"Hihihi~ Aku sudah dewasa, kok. Pekerjaanku adalah mencatat kegiatanmu selama satu tahun dan melaporkannya. Kami, pengawas, memang diwajibkan supaya bisa membantu subjek di lapangan."

"Kenapa dirahasiakan segala?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Jelas karena aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu yang terkejut~ " ucapnya dengan nada sing a song — aura bunga-bunga kembali menguar dari Ying.

"Dasar sadis!" sambarku. "Berarti, sebelumnya di kelas 2-3 itu benar? Terus, buat apa tahun lalu juga sekolah?"

"Untuk studi lapangan," ucapnya singkat.

"Studi?"

"Soalnya, seorang pengawas harus bisa membantu subjek di segala aspek kehidupan remaja."

"Masuk akal."

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya kembali menjalani kehidupan SMA?" tanya Ying mengalihkan topik.

Aku sudah hafal dengan gelagatnya. Pasti Ying tengah menyindirku mengenai peristiwa 'kelupaan bawa tempat pensil' tadi pagi.

Mendengkus pelan lalu menyahuti pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana apanya? Kacau balau begitu."

"Ahaha~ Terlihat jelas memang," timpalnya lalu tertawa renyah.

Teringat dengan kegelisahanku sejak masuk kelas, aku mulai menggerundel, "Kenapa harus langsung kelas 3? Selain sudah punya geng masing-masing, semua juga keteteran karena dekat UN. Kelas 3 itu masa-masa paling merepotkan, tahu."

Aku tidak langsung dapat sahutan dari Ying, dia menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga aku yang memimpin di depan. Saat kutengok ke belakang, sorotan matanya begitu lurus dan wajah bagian atas tampak menggelap.

"Jelas harus seperti itu." Suara yang dingin, begitu juga dengan tatapannya. "ReLIFE adalah suatu program yang dikhusukan untuk merehabilitasi NEET. Lalu, apa gunanya kalau terlalu mudah?"

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. "Oh … Benar juga, ya."

Ying kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu." Kemudian tangannya dilipat ke belakang. "… Selanjutnya, tolong jangan terlalu bergantung kepadaku terus, ya. Tidak ada gunanya orang dewasa saling bekerja sama menghadapi dunia remaja SMA."

Alur percakapan kami berubah menjadi serius.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga mengincar jaminan hidup selama setahun, dan pekerjaan setelah ini. Aku tinggal lewati satu tahun ini tanpa mencolok bagai bayangan dalam gelap."

Aku sudah bilang pada Emak untuk tidak mencemaskanku, dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat kontrak kerja setahun— tidak bilang bahwa sebenarnya aku menjadi subjek ReLIFE. Beliau memang ibu yang terkadang galak padaku, tetapi sebagai anaknya, aku tahu dia takut jika hidupku nanti akan sengsara bila berjauhan dengannya.

"Begitu, ya? Bisa juga dengan menikmati waktu dan menghabiskannya perlahan. Sebenarnya, kami ingin kamu menghabiskan masa ReLIFE ini dengan sebaik mungkin." Angin berembus lembut mengiringi ucapan Ying. Ia menghentikan kakinya dan menghadap padaku seraya tersenyum ceria. "Oh, iya. Di sekolah tidak usah pakai formalitas, jadi cobalah senatural mungkin. Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kamu menyapaku dengan santai."

"I-iya."

"Oh, dari awal juga memang sudah santai, ya?" Ia menepuk jidatnya. "Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Kalau begitu … Sampai jumpa besok, Yaya ~ "

.

.

_——_

_14 Juli, hari pertama sekolah._

_Karena tidak memeriksa jadwal pelajaran, ia pun jadi kewalahan menghadapi ujian. Walau begitu, apa yang terjadi dalam satu tahun ke depan masih belum dapat ditebak._

_Berbeda dengan Subjek No. 001 yang gagal … (delete)_

_Subjek No. 002, Yaya. Ke depannya ia pasti sanggup memberi warna baru dalam kesempatannya mengulangi hidup._

_——_

_._

_ReLIFE_

_._

Bangun pagi berat banget, sumpah. Berangkat sekolah pun aku terus menguap.

Sesuai hasil akhir ujian kemarin, ketua kelas telah ditentukan. Perwakilan putra ialah Ice, sedangkan perwakilan dari putri— yang sudah kuduga dari awal —ialah Cahaya. Mereka dikenalkan kembali di depan oleh wali kelas kami. Sebagai tanda pengenal ketua kelas, mereka harus mengambil pin perak di kantor.

Sementara itu, aku meratapi nilai ujianku yang anjlok. Semuanya merah?!

"Cahaya hebat banget."

Walau sok gaul, tapi otaknya encer juga.

Aku merasa ada aura membunuh yang begitu pekat dari sampingku, saat menoleh ternyata— "Ha … li?"

Kenapa dia kelihatan kesal begitu?

Aku langsung teringat perkataan Cahaya kemarin, _"Tapi … sayangnya tahun ini harus sekelas sama peringkat satu sekolah, Ice. Makanya, dia mana bisa bolos. Yang ada malah makin semangat."_Oh, jadi karena dia tidak dapat peringkat satu, ya.

"Sayang banget ya, Hali," celetuk Cahaya begitu duduk di bangkunya.

Kenapa malah sulut api, sih? Baca situasinya dong, Cahaya!

"Tapi, kemarin kau masuk angin, sih. Jadi semoga selanjutnya pakai kekuatan penuh, ya," kata Cahaya bermaksud memberi semangat Halilintar.

"Tidak juga. Kondisi badanku ini tanggung jawabku sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak mau cari-cari alasan sakit. Kenyataannya peringkatku memang di bawahnya. Cuma itu saja."

"Datar banget, enggak ada ramah-ramahnya, ah."

Cahaya, sudah hentikan, dong.

"Iya, aku memang tidak ramah! Untung ya, bukan aku yang jadi ketua kelas bareng kamu!"

"Eh? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu, kok … Kenapa pikiranmu jelek begitu?" Cahaya memandang tak suka kepada Halilintar.

"Su-sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi!" elak Halilintar, membuang mukanya acuh.

Tidak terima diacuhkan, Cahaya dengan cepat membela diri, "Dih, kenapa coba? Aku kan cuma mau menghiburmu!"

"Aku semakin tidak suka kalau dipandang rendah begitu!"

"Kenapa malah ngotot begitu, sih?"

_Oh, jangan-jangan ini …_

"Diam!" kesal Halilintar.

Di tengah pertengkaran Halilintar dan Cahaya, wali kelas kami menginterupsi, "Oh, tentang ujian kemarin … Seperti biasa, satu nilai merah saja. Kalian harus ikut remedial, ya. Sebelum bisa dapat nilai minimal 50, kalian wajib mengulanginya terus."

HUWAAAA! Seketika aku jatuh dalam pusaran yang tidak mendasar.

"Supaya tidak mengulang terus, belajarlah lebih giat lagi," lanjut wali kelas.

Se-Semuanya harus minimal 50? Penderitaan tiada akhir?

"Kenapa? Kau dapat nilai merah?" tanya Halilintar.

Menoleh patah-patah dan menyahutinya, "Bu-bukan dapat lagi, tapi semuanya …"

"Ternyata ada juga orang sepertimu di dunia, ya," sindir Halilintar, lalu memalingkan mukanya ke samping.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pelajaran apa yang paling jelek?" tanya Cahaya.

"Matematika, nilai 4." Mereka berdua malah menatapku tak percaya. "Maaf saja kalau nilaiku cuma 4! Jangan anggap semua orang bisa sepintar kalian, dong!"

Seketika aku jadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Guru pun menyamangatiku agar terus berusaha tingkatkan nilaiku.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu, kok," tawar Cahaya lembut. "Aku memang terkesan ikut campur masalahmu, tapi dengan nilai segitu, bisa-bisa pengulanganmu tiada akhir, 'kan?"

Peng-penghinaan sama rasa malu jadi campur aduk …!

"Maaf!" Sebuah suara lantang menginterupsi. Rupanya Taufan-lah yang menyela percakapan kami. "Apa aku juga boleh ikut?"

Kami berdua langsung terdiam seketika, suara Taufan itu mengagetkan, tau!

"Eng …, Taufan, ya? Apa kamu juga dapat nilai merah?" tanya Cahaya keheranan

"Iya, semuanya~" Pemuda bertopi miring tersebut hanya menyengir malu.

Di sini juga ada teman babak belur?!

"Parahnya lagi …" Taufan menunjukkan nilai matematikanya yang ternyata lebih parah dariku, yaitu 2?! Woi! Yang benar saja!

lllll

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, segera aku merapikan meja yang sedikit berantakan.

"Yaya …," panggil Taufan menghampiriku. "Apa kamu mau ke kantin? Mau makan siang bareng?" Ia sudah menenteng bekal makan yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Eh? Eng …"

Aku harus berpikir keras dulu. Dalam situasi begini sih, aku senang karena tidak perlu makan sendiri. Tapi, kalau berduaan makan bareng pemuda SMA … apa jangan-jangan Taufan cuma menggodaku saja?

"Apa aku juga boleh ikut makan bareng? Mumpung ada waktu, sekalian kita buat rencana belajarnya," ujar Cahaya mendekati kami selepas menghapus papan tulis.

"Oh, ide bagus! Terima kasih!" kata Taufan dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Oh, apa kau juga mau ikut, Hali?" ajak Cahaya melihat Halilintar bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Aku bareng yang lain," tolak Halilintar cepat, wajah bagian atasnya menggelap. Sepertinya dia masih ngambek dengan Cahaya.

"Sayang banget, deh." Cahaya tersenyum maklum, seakan sudah biasa dengan sikap Halilintar yang judes dan sedikit ketus.

Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, begitu kami melewati Ying; dia duduk di barisan belakang dekat dengan pintu keluar bagian belakang— sepasang mata biru terasa mengawasi kami. Namun, aku memilih pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus mengobrol dengan Taufan.

Begitu sampai di kantin kami langsung memesan makanan dan mencari tempat yang kosong.

"Cahaya, kamu kelihatan akrab dengan Halilintar. Apa jangan-jangan dia itu pacarmu, ya ~ ?" tanya Taufan dengan senyuman jahilnya, berusaha menggoda Cahaya dengan perkataannya.

"Eh?"

Gila, pertanyaannya blakblakan banget. Tapi … "Sebenarnya, aku juga menebak-nebak tentang hubungan kalian."

"Eh?"

"Terus, bagaimana aslinya~ ?" tanyaku dan Taufan berbarengan.

Cahaya langsung gelagapan. "Bu-bukan, kok. Kenapa kalian sok tahu banget?"

"Heeee— Jadi bukan, toh?"

"Padahal aku PD sama kemampuanku menilai hubungan orang lain," ungkap Taufan sambil memainkan sendoknya. "Ah, ada satu pertanyaan lagi. Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, terus kenapa tindikan kalian sama?"

Cahaya tampak terkejut dengan kelugasan Ying. "Wah, hebat juga bisa sadar hal sekecil itu. Sebenarnya pas kelas 1 dulu…"

.

.

_Sinar senja menerobos melalui kaca ke ruang kelas, pertanda waktunya untuk pulang. Tersisa Cahaya dan Halilintar yang masih belum beranjak dari kursi mereka._

_Cahaya mengawali percakapan, "… aku dipaksa mbakku buat pasang ini." Dia menyentuh anting yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. "Karena sakit, jadi aku cuma kuat di satu kuping saja. Jadi, yang sebelahnya belum kupasang… Mau?"_

_"Berani banget kamu kasih barang sisa ke orang lain." Halilintar mendengkus pelan lalu memalingkan mukanya._

_"Hehehe~ Iya juga …"_

_Namun, belum juga Cahaya menyimpan alat tindik serta sisa antingnya, Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta._

_"Sini. Kalau kamu kasih, aku terima."_

_"Tapi, kau kan ikut ekskul—"_

_"Apaan, sih?! Coba yang jelas, dong! Mau kasih atau nggak?!" Wajah Halilintar berubah jadi garang._

_"I-iya, silakan ambil."_

_"Dasar kamu ini … Aku terima, ya."_

.

.

"Nah, ternyata besoknya langsung dia pasang. Kocak banget, kan? Yah… kira-kira gitu deh. Jadi kalau dibilang pacaran, bisa-bisa Hali ngamuk, lho." Cahaya tersenyum kikuk.

"Haaahhh…"

"Lah, kenapa?"

Dan acara bisik-bisik pun dimulai …

"Walau dia itu anak pintar, tapi otaknya sebagai anak SMA jalan atau tidak, sih?" bisik Taufan mengawali sindiran kami berdua.

"Asli, tampang cantiknya jadi mubazir," sahutku memanas-manasi Cahaya yang tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan lebih dari orang terdekatnya.

"Hali kasihan banget."

"Banget."

"Kenapa?!" protes Cahaya.

"Mendingan sering-sering belajar sastra modern, deh," saranku pada Cahaya agar dia bisa mengurangi porsi ketidakpekaannya.

Taufan menambahkan, "Iya, kamu harus lebih banyak lagi mempelajari karakteristik seseorang."

"Loh? Kenapa malah aku yang harus belajar? Terus remedial kalian bagaimana?"

Sayangnya kami berdua memilih tak mengindahkan ucapan Cahaya dan meneruskan makan, meski diiringi tatapan sebal dari si gadis peringkat satu. Itu lebih baik daripada meneruskan perdebatan kami bertiga yang tak menemukan titik terang.

Kemudian terdengar keributan kecil di meja tempat pelayanan. Kulihat pemuda yang memakai syal yang sewarna dengan iris matanya— aquamarine; sedang berbincang dengan ibu kantin. "Dia pemuda yang dapat pin perak sepertimu. Kenapa dia?"

Cahaya ikut menoleh. "Sepertinya lagi ada masalah."

Aku bangkit, "Biar aku cek dulu."

"Ice, ada apa?" panggilku pada pemilik tatapan datar yang senantiasa menghiasi netranya.

"Oh… Gadis dengan nilai 4."

JLEB! Rasanya ada panah imajiner menusuk dadaku mendengar sebutan frontal dari Ice untukku. "Jangan bawa-bawa nilai, dong. Caramu mengingat sakit banget."

"Maaf. Saking hebohnya, jadi lebih mudah diingat," ucapnya datar.

Menghela napas pelan kemudian bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa lagi ada masalah?"

"Karena sudah jadi kebiasaan, jadi aku tidak membawa uang." Kami lihat poster di atas tentang keringanan bergambar pin perak secara sekilas, aku belum sempat baca tulisan di poster itu. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tunggu dulu selagi mengambil pin peraknya, tapi ibu kantin bingung kalau makanannya sudah terlanjur dibuat."

Apa ada yang bisa menerjemahkan? Aku nggak ngerti dia ngomong apaan.

"Eng, jadi intinya, sekarang kau kebingungan karena lupa membawa uang, jadi tidak bisa makan?" tanyaku kembali untuk memastikan permasalahan intinya.

Dia menatapku jengah. "Bukan lupa, tapi aku memang sengaja tidak membawanya."

"Sama saja, 'kan?" gumamku pelan. "Ice! Ini, aku pinjamkan. Kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan-kapan."

Dia menatap lamat uang tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dengan uang 30 ribu saja, aku bisa makan banyak menu di sini. Dan menurutku, uang 100 ribu itu terbilang cukup banyak untuk ukuran pelajar SMA. Tapi, kamu bisa mudah meminjamkannya. Apa sebutannya, ya?" Dia tampak berpikir, tentu dengan muka datar andalannya. "Dewasa sekali, ya."

Dia ini mau membunuhku, ya? Perkataannya itu loh, sangat menohok hati.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Kebetulan saja hari ini aku bawa uang banyak!" Dengan cepat aku menarik satu tangannya dan mengepalkan selembar uang padanya— memaksanya untuk menerima. "Terima saja!"

Tatapan kami bertemu, Ice menatapku bingung. Begitu sadar atas kelancanganku, aku melepas genggaman tangan kami. Wah! Mau disengaja atau tidak, aku menggenggam erat tangan pemuda SMA!

"Kalau begitu, maaf, akan kuterima uang ini. Terima kasih banyak." Dia tersenyum manis, membuatku terhenyak sebentar. "Besok pasti akan kukembalikan."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Senyumannya benar-benar manis. Sial! Wajahku terasa menghangat. Apaan, sih? Kenapa aku malah berdebar?! Dia itu anak SMA, tahu! Jadi, jangan mimpi!

.

.

Aku kembali ke tempatku makan, tapi baru saja aku duduk Taufan dan Cahaya malah meledekku.

Dengan cepat berkilah, "Aku cuma pinjamkan uang, karena dia lupa bawa. Padahal dia peringkat satu di sekolah, tapi tidak disangka ceroboh juga, ya."

"Oh, bukannya itu karena dia masih belum pakai pin peraknya?" tanya Cahaya.

"Eh? Memang apa hubungannya?" tanyaku heran dengan makanan yang masih di mulut.

"Kalau pakai ini, kita bisa makan gratis di kantin, loh!" jelas Cahaya antusias sembari menyentuh pin perak yang terpasang di kerah bajunya.

"Serius?"

Cahaya mengangguk. "Keuntungan lain, bisa dapat tunjangan pendidikan dan ongkos ke sekolah, loh."

"Gila, hemat biaya banget, dong."

"Tapi, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita berdua ya, Yaya," ujar Taufan lesu.

"I-iya."

Kami berdua sadar jika nilai kami sangat mencengangkan— dalam artian sangat rendah.

Cahaya menepuk satu kepalan tangannya pada tangan lain yang terbuka, melakukan gestur seolah dapat pecahkan masalah. "Oh, aku paham sekarang! Hali berjuang keras karena dia ingin dapat pin perak—"

"Jelas bukan," ucapku dan Taufan kompak.

"Yaya, judes banget kayak ibu tiri," celetuk Cahaya.

Taufan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku. Spontan aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "A-apa yang kaulakukan?! Berani banget pakai HP di sekolah! Nanti disita!"

Pemuda bertopi miring itu seketika kicep. "Eh? Aku sudah baca peraturan sekolah dan memang tidak dilarang, kok."

"Kalau di kelas sih, kita jelas harus jaga tata krama dengan pakai mode getar," jelas Cahaya.

"Eh? Begitu, ya?" Dan benar saja, saat kulihat sekeliling, memang banyak murid yang bermain gawai di sela acara makan mereka.

"Boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu?" tanya Taufan pada Cahaya.

"Boleh," balas Cahaya dengan senang hati.

Padahal pas zamanku dulu masih dilarang dan kalau disita bisa sampai sebulan penuh! Tapi, sekarang dimarahi pun tidak?! Dan lagi-lagi Ying memperhatikan tempatku dengan lurus di meja paling pojok.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang, aku harus menemui wali kelas terlebih dulu menyerahkan surat penyesalan karena tidur di dalam kelas. Jangan salahkan aku, aku belum terbiasa untuk bangun pagi, jadi yaah… begitu, deh. Surat pernyataan menyesalnya sudah kutulis, tapi apa benar begini saja sudah cukup? Kalau soal kerjaan sih, aku masih sanggup menulis sebanyak apa pun.

Namun, baru saja kuingin mengetuk pintu kantor, Ice keluar dengan sebuah buku dan megejutkanku. "Oh … Gadis 100 ribu. Gadis dengan nilai 4."

"Tolong diingatnya jangan pakai cara itu!" Jujur, perkataannya sangat menyinggung.

"Maaf, itu karena aku tidak ingat namamu."

"Walau kau pintar?" tanyaku dengan sarkasme.

"Menurutku, itu berbeda persoalan."

"Namaku Yaya," ujarku singkat.

"Yaya … Baik, sudah kuingat. Namaku Ice … Oh iya, kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku? Karena sewaktu makan siang di kantin tadi, aku serasa dipanggil."

"Kemarin kita sudah saling memperkenalkan diri. Dan tadi pagi juga dikenalkan lagi pas pelajaran."

"Hanya dari kejadian itu? Walau kamu bodoh?" tanya pemuda tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Woi! Kelewatan banget! Kau terlalu blakblakan mengatakan isi pikiranmu!"

"Maaf." Ice membungkuk pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan isi pikiranku lagi."

"Bukan begitu juga …" Aku mengurut alis sebentar. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke ruang guru? Oh, jangan-jangan kau dipanggil karena bikin masalah juga, ya?"

"Kamu serius berpikiran begitu?"

"Maaf, aku cuma bercanda," ucapku cepat. Dia ini apa bisanya berperasangka buruk terus kepada orang lain, rasanya menyakitkan.

Dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan tasnya, dia menyambung ucapannya. "Aku ke sini untuk mengambil pin perak. Lalu, karena ada salah satu soal ujian yang tidak kumengerti, jadi aku menanyakannya."

"Wah, rajin banget, ya," ejekku padanya.

"Apa aku ini pemuda rajin yang membosankan?" tanya Ice tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar kami jadi sedikit dingin, ditambah dengan Ice menatapku lurus.

"Tidak juga, kok. Aku betulan kagum waktu dengar kau ini peringkat satu di sekolah. Maaf, kalau kau tersinggung," ucapku tulus diiringi sebuah senyuman teduh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf."

"O-oh iya, kenapa bahasamu terkesan formal padaku, ya?"

Soalnya, aku bisa jantungan kalau dia blakblakan menganggapku dewasa. Apalagi, tadi saat di kantin dia bilang begitu, sih.

"Tidak juga. Jangan dipikirkan, karena aku selalu bersikap begini kepada siapapun."

"Be-begitu, ya."

"Apa sikapku itu terlalu menjaga jarak?"

"Eh?"

"Dari dulu, banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu. Terlebih, umurku sudah hampir dewasa, tapi belum punya satu pun teman. Menurutku, cara hidup seperti itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Tapi, dunia ini dipenuhi hal yang berbeda dari pandanganku." Netra aquamarine-nya sedikit meredup dan tampak sendu. "Walau sudah berniat untuk berubah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa kamu bisa memberiku contoh? Atau mungkin, aku ini tipe yang terlalu menjaga jarak?"

"Jujur saja, iya." Dapat kulihat Ice langsung tertohok dengan pengakuanku. "Tapi, aku juga menganggapmu cukup seru kalau diajak mengobrol. Bagaimana kalau kau lebih sering tersenyum lagi?"

"Tersenyum? Seperti ini?"

"Serius, tuh?"

Bagaimana ya untuk mendeskripsikan senyumannya itu. Senyuman yang seperti seorang yang sok— kuyakin orang yang melihatnya akan tersinggung dan ingin menampolnya.

"Barusan kamu merasa jijik, ya?"

"Eh? Maaf, soalnya kenyataan agak berbeda dari apa yang kuharapkan. Jangan pakai rencana tersenyum! Yang ada bukan tambah teman, tapi musuh!"

Aku nggak bohong. Senyuman Ice tadi bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Tersenyum ramah saja tidak sanggup … Aku pasti akan langsung bermasalah sekalinya terjun ke masyarakat luas, ya?" katanya dengan lesu seraya menunduk.

"Yah, tidak usah terburu-buru. Teman itu bisa bertambah sering berjalannya waktu," hiburku padanya. Setidaknya dia ada kemauan untuk menambah teman.

"Dulu, aku juga pernah berpikir kalau itu cara yang terbaik."

Ah~ tapi aku juga sama saja. Masa depan yang kuanggap akan datang seiring waktu, ternyata semakin menjauh. Memundurkan diri dari perusahaan yang menurutku karyawannya saling merendahkan, alasanku keluar dari pekerjaan itu karena karyawan di sana berusaha menjatuhkan salah satu seniorku yang menjadi pembimbingku yang baru kerja. Senior dituduh melakukan kesalahan pada laporan keuangan perusahaan karena dialah yang mengurus divisi keuangan, tapi aku tahu bukan Senior yang salah, ada yang keliru di divisi lain saat menyerahkan laporan tersebut kepada Senior. Kemudian dia dipecat, dengan senyuman dia mengatakan tidak mengapa. Namun, hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Senior bunuh diri di apartemennya dengan gantung diri. Tentu dengan senang hati aku memilih keluar dari perusahaan brengsek itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku melamar kerja, tapi ujungnya pasti ditolak hanya karena aku memundurkan diri dari pekerjaan sebelumnya, padahal baru tiga bulan kerja. Aku muak dengan alasan mereka.

"Aku dituntut buru-buru. Karena ini adalah tahun terakhirku." Lamunanku langsung buyar seketika. Ice terlihat putus asa di balik suara datarnya.

"Benar juga, soalnya udah kelas 3, ya." ujarku lalu mengecek jam dari gawai— yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. "Eh, maaf ya. Malah kelamaan di sini, padahal sudah jam pulang."

"Sebentar!" Aku tertahan di tempat karena Ice menggenggam tanganku menghentikan niatku yang ingin berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Bisa tolong berikan HP-mu?" Dengan frontal Ice mengatakannya.

"Minta apa barusan?" Takut-takut aku mundur perlahan menjauhi Ice. "A-Aku betulan bingung karena mendadak dipalak olehmu …"

"Bukan begitu …" Ice menghela napas pelan. "Harusnya kamu bisa paham walau kalimatnya kurang."

"Apa?!"

"Jadi, maksudku …" Dia menurunkan lidah topinya. "…aku ingin meminta nomor HP-mu."

Tangan Ice meremas syalnya. "A-aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku, pemuda penyendiri yang tidak punya teman, ingin berusaha maju selangkah lebih baik lagi. Harusnya kalau sebatas itu, kamu bisa memahaminya. Kamu ini benar-benar bodoh, ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak peka. Tapi, kalau kau bisa mengutarakannya lewat kata-kata seperti barusan. Aku yakin orang-orang bisa mengerti dan tidak lagi menjaga jarak denganmu," ujarku lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Usahamu luar biasa."

Dengan sedikit kasar, Ice melepaskan begitu saja. "Orang bodoh jangan membodoh-bodohiku."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bawa-bawa bodoh terus! Aku mohon, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi!"

Mendengar penuturanku, dia mendengkus geli seraya tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kamu ini orang yang seru diajak mengobrol ya, Yaya."

"Tuh, kau bisa tersenyum manis, 'kan? Bahkan kau sekarang tertawa meskipun pelan."

Oh, begitu ya. Entah itu termasuk hal baik atau buruk, tapi dia pemuda polos dan jujur.

"Kau juga tersenyum manis waktu aku pinjamkan uang."

"Benarkah?"

Kemudian melakukan senyuman mencurigakan seperti tadi.

"Sudah kubilang juga, kau jangan tersenyum memaksakan diri buat tersenyum!"

Malamnya dengan penuh kepaksaan aku mempelajari kembali soal ujiannya. Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau sepanjang tahun ini harus mengerjakan remedial terus menerus. Sudah kuduga, aku memang belum mengerti materinya.

Menghela napas pelan lalu merebahkan kepala di meja. "Ternyata masalah utamanya ada di matematika …"

Untuk mengistirahatkan otakku sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Ying. Kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tanyakan. Tapi Ying tetap Ying, dia sempat-sempatnya kembali meledekku.

"Bagaimana tadi ngobrol dengan Ice? Sepertinya sangat seru, ya?" godanya sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

"Lah? Jadi, kau melihatnya?!"

Berarti firasatku benar kalau ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengintip di balik tembok.

"Apa lelaki seperti dia itu tipemu?"

"Kau ini bilang apa, sih?!"

"Tolong berteman baik dengannya, ya. Tahun lalu aku sekelas dengannya… dan dia terlihat selalu menyendiri."

.

-XoOoX-

.

Banyak yang terjadi dalam rehabilitasi ReLIFE ini. Pada waktu tes kemampuan fisik— olahraga, aku benar-benar payah. Belum juga satu meter berlari, aku sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Aku memang jarang berolahraga ketika masih berpenampilan sebagai orang dewasa, jadi badanku kaku semua karena jarang digerakkan. Dan teman-teman sekelas malah mentertawaiku, memalukan …

Aku yang masih terduduk, mengeluh betapa sakitnya kaki dan dahiku yang berdarah, tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" suara datar menyapa telinga. Di saat yang lain masih asyik tertawa mengejek, Ice malah menawariku bantuan. Baik sekali dia.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, berusaha berdiri, tetapi kaki ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Alhasil, aku terjatuh … lagi.

Menggaruk tengkuk tak gatal dan tertawa canggung. "Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa berdiri, hehe~" Ice menatapku datar. Hei! Setidaknya jangan diam saja dan memandangku kasihan seolah aku ini gadis yang lemah.

"Kamu itu memang payah, ya."

Belum sempat aku protes, dia sudah bertindak duluan. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, dia memindahkan tangan melingkari bahuku, satu tangan lainnya berpindah ke bagian belakang litut dan mengangkat diriku ala tuan putri. "Aku antar ke UKS."

"HEEEEE?!"

Selanjutnya kehebohan kembali terjadi. Siapa sangka orang yang pendiam berani menggendong seorang gadis yang terluka dengan gagahnya. Mengingat kejadian itu rasanya sangat memalukan, sampai kuingin mengubur diriku saking malunya.

Kemudian dilanjut dengan kesalahpahaman Halilintar terhadap senyuman Ice yang terlihat seperti mengejek, tapi sebenarnya tidak bermaksud demikian. Halilintar pikir bahwa Ice merasa menang karena mendapat pin perak (tanda pengenal ketua kelas). Selain itu, dia nyatanya cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Cahaya dan Ice. Namun, pada dasarnya Cahaya itu gadis polos akan percintaan, jadi dia kurang peka pada perasaan Halilintar.

Memang ya, hubungan percintaan anak SMA itu sangat menggemaskan. Tapi … kalau dibiarkan saja, dampaknya sampai terasa padaku, tau! Setiap hari aku harus merasakan aura tak mengenakkan dari Halilintar yang duduk di sisiku. Beneran deh, sangat menyiksa. Oleh karena itu, aku mulai memprovokasi Cahaya di sela waktu istirahat.

"Hei, Cahaya. Aku sebetulnya penasaran dengan hubungan percintaanmu," celetuk diriku mengajak ngobrol gadis polos yang duduk di depanku ini. Seraya menyeringai kecil dengan menopang dagu malas.

Dia menjadi gelagapan mendengar ucapanku. "Hah? A-apaan, sih? Aku tak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ, (Name)," elaknya menatap gusar ke segala arah.

"Yakin?" Dia hanya mengangguk polos. Aku mendengkus pelan. "Pasti ada dong, yang pernah nembak kamu? Secara kau itu cantik."

Oh, coba lihatlah saat bertanya hal yang bersifat pribadi. Wajahnya malah bersemu merah— bersikap malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Imutnya~

"A-ada sih … beberapa. Tapi langsung aku tolak," ucapnya malu-malu. "… aku takut kalau pacaran akan mengganggu kegiatan belajarku."

Ya Tuhan … apa isi otak ini sebenarnya?! Masa iya cuma yang dipikirannya itu tentang belajar saja? _HELL NO!!_

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, ya. Adakah orang yang kau suka?"

"Aku suka kalian, kok," ucapnya dengan polos.

"Bukan itu, oi!" Aku mengambil napas sejenak. "Kita sedang membicarakan percintaanmu. Apakah ada seorang lelaki yang selalu ingin kau berada di dekatnya?"

Cahaya berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Yang asyik diajak bicara?" Gadis itu kembali kembali mengangguk.

"Ingin kau genggam tangannya?" Wajah Cahaya sedikit bersemu tapi kemudian mengangguk juga.

"Tak ingin dia dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi menyentuhnya dan memilikinya?" Mimik wajahnya berubah sedikit menyeramkan.

"Ingin kau miliki seutuhnya? Teringin untuk berciuman?"

Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah! Hahahah.. Aku tahu pasti yang dibayangannya pasti ialah Halilintar. Memangnya siapa lagi lelaki yang sering dekat dengan Cahaya? Taufan? Aku tidak yakin soal dia. Pemuda bertopi miring itu sering sekali menggoda wanita lain, kerjaannya gombal sana-sini.

Namun, pertemanan kami akan segera berakhir, mengingat masa ReLIFe-ku tinggal sebentar lagi. Setelah semua ini selesai, mereka akan melupakanku. Ini merupakan salah satu kebijakan ReLIFe. Sosokku yang 17 tahun akan dilupakan. Canda tawa, senda gurau bersamaku itu hanyalah sebatas hayalan, tak nyata. Bodohnya, aku ingin sekali tumbuh bersama mereka, kuliah di tempat yang sama. Akan tetapi… itu tak akan terjadi.

Saat kumulai jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki di masa SMA ini. Dia pemuda yang sering berbicara dengan frontal dan polosnya, jangan lupakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tapi… aku harus sadar diri. Perbedaan usia kami terlalu jauh— 10 tahun. Lagi pula Ice akan melupakanku juga. Sedih rasanya jika kamu sudah sadar apa yang membuatmu tersenyum tak jelas akan berakhir mengenaskan. Setidaknya aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ice, sebelum masa ReLIFe ini berakhir, meski aku tahu ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Yaya, ada apa kamu memanggilku kemari?" sapa Ice seraya menghampiriku yang duduk di bawah pohon. Aku menatapnya sendu. Apakah aku sanggup melupakan dia?

"Ahaha~ tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu," ucapku ringan, tapi dengan cepat menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan tersadar apa yang barus kukatakan. "ma-maksudku… kau tahu 'kan kita ini ketua panitia perpisahan sekolah… a-aku ingin membahas sesuatu, ya… maksudku itu!"

Dia hanya tertawa lirih. "Padahal kalau kamu kangen bilang saja," ujarnya menatapku lembut.

"A-apan sih!?"

Sial! Wajahku jadi panas begini. Segera kunetralkan degup jantung yang bertalu sedari tadi, aku harus ungkapkan perasaanku. Mengambil napas sebentar, lalu dengan lantang aku ungkapkan, "ICE! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Kuintip responsnya, dia tampak terhenyak. Kulihat telinganya mulai memerah. Merasa malu karena wanita yang menyatakan dulu, hah?

"Ke-kenapa? Aku hanya lelaki yang membosankan dan sering membuatmu jengkel."

"Kau tahu? Cinta itu kadang tanpa alasan, 'kan?" Aku hanya tersenyum miris, lalu kutarik Ice ke dalam pelukan. "Kita sudah kelas 3… dan sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Untuk itu aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu! Aku janji setelah lulus nanti tak akan melupakanmu, meski kau lupa padaku." Punggungku bergetar karena terisak di balik pundak tegap Ice.

Ice menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kenapa malah menangis? Aku tak akan melupakanmu."

"Tidak, kau pasti akan melupakanku!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Kehadiranmu adalah sangat berharga. Dengan dorongan darimu, aku bisa memilkki teman."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan alasanya tapi, kau… akan lupa padaku…"

Dengan begini aku merasa lega telah meluapkan emosiku. Cukup dengan ini pun, aku merasa bahagia. Kira-kira bagaimana nasibku ke depan, ya?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Aslian, akhirnya ngegantung banget! Ideku udah mentok sampai sana sih :')**

**Bilangnya sih Ice x Yaya, tapi kok isinya… lebih condong ke Halilintar x fem!Cahaya, ya?/lirik alur cerita. Tapi ya sudahlah… lupakan saja, hahaha~ Yang penting jangan lupa _review_-nya** **XD**

**Publish: 2 Januari 2020**


End file.
